


The first last day

by TheDameintheRaininMaine



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, end of series what if, references to homophobia and conversion therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDameintheRaininMaine/pseuds/TheDameintheRaininMaine
Summary: Summer has come to an end, and it's time for Luz to return to the human world, though her friends have worked hard to make sure she can visit and contact them**Back in the human world, Camilia Noceda watches the news and gains a very unpleasant vision of where she may have sent her daughter for the summer.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 969





	The first last day

It was at the end of the shift that Camilia saw the news report. 

“Better get out of here before someone tries to drag you back for a double,” Phoung said over her shoulder, sipping on her coffee.

Camilia doesn’t hear a word Phoung says, her eyes are fixed on the screen. 

“...Check Summer Camp under investigation following allegations from several campers of harsh living conditions and involvement in conversion therapy, the practice of which is illegal in this state....”

Camilla’s chest goes tight, and she doesn’t hear Phoung’s comment of “That wasn’t the one where you sent your kid was it?”

She doesn’t respond, merely clutches her keys in her purse. It’s good she doesn’t pass the nurse manager on her way out, because no force on heaven or earth could get her back in the hospital right now. 

“Por dios,” she mutters under her breath. It was a good thing that she was picking Luz up from the bus stop today, though she hadn’t texted her back since the morning. 

What kind of mother was she? She thought, to have not done her research properly. 

Turning on her car radio, it’s not hard to find a discussion of the camp on public radio. The allegations are awful, campers speaking of hours spent sewing wallets under the guise of “career training” and standing in a bucket of ice water as punishment.

Camilia is beginning to wonder if the letters she received this summer were even real. She had thought Luz seemed unusually quiet during the time, but hadn’t even stopped to think. She could have written her, she would have believed every word, if only...

When one camper begins her story of having been separated from the other girls when the staff had discovered she was a lesbian, and the brutal treatment that followed, Camilia breaks her own rule about texting in the car and pulls out her phone. 

“It wasn’t like, constant praying or anything,” the voice on the radio intones, “I was told piles of horror stories about things like the HIV epidemic and suicide rates. And the staff always told me I was a broken piece, and until I learned to force myself to fit into their mold, I would never succeed. That’s sort of what the whole thing was like, that if you didn’t do things exactly like they said you weren’t worthy of being treated like a person. I don’t think my dad even realized this when he sent me here, I think he just wanted them to teach me to be more responsible.”

Whatever problems she had thought Luz’s wild imagination were causing, she had never wanted to crush her spirit. And though the topic had never come up seriously, Camilia had always known that Luz’s heart was as wild as the rest of her. And wherever Luz’s wild affections led her, Camilia had never once wanted her to think that her mother thought she was broken.

**

Luz and Amity are sitting on the bench, deep in conversation when Luz’s phone begins to buzz. 

“So we’re just going to say we met at this- camp?” Amity starts, sounding dubious. 

Luz nods. 

“For the human world, you look just weird enough to have been sent there just like me.”

Amity pulls her knees up to her chest. 

“And once your mom drives us back to your house, we go into the woods and find a good permanent spot for Eda’s password-protected portal?”

Luz nods again. 

“Though hopefully, she’ll drop us off down the street and I’ll get a chance to introduce you to ice cream. It’s not quite potions or oracles, but it’s pretty close to magic, even though they never have more than two lactose-free options…”

That’s when her cell rings, and she pauses. 

“Hola, mami,” she starts, “We’re here already waiting for you.”

There’s a long pause, and Camilia ends the conversation rather abruptly. 

“Well that was weird,” is all she can say. Amity’s still all tucked up into herself, and she asks. 

“Do you really think your mom will like me?”

Luz snorts. She grabs one hand and pulls it away from the rest of Amity.

“Of course she will, how could she not?”

“Well, you keep saying people here don’t even think magic is real…”

“Hey, she’s spent fourteen years dealing with me, you won’t be a shock.”

They spend the rest of the time discussing logistics, and before both of them know it, Camilia’s car pulls up. There’s a tiny rush of awkwardness when Luz realizes her and Amity are still holding hands. 

Luz expects her mother to hug her when she sees her, but she doesn’t expect to nearly have the wind knocked out of her and her voice muffled. She can just barely hear her mother murmuring endearments and curses against her hair. 

Off to the side, Amity looks completely befuddled. 

After several long moments of assuring her mother of her continued good health, Luz interrupts herself with,

“Mom, this is Amity, we met at camp.”

Camilia pulls back and takes Amity in. Right now the other girl looks like she’s attempting to make herself as small as possible. 

“Your parents didn’t even come to pick you up,” she says, her voice soft and hard at the same time. Amity shakes her head silently. 

“She has to take another bus,” Luz covers, “But it doesn’t come for like, three hours. I wanted to ask if we could go by Scary Dairy before then, I’ll walk her back here afterwards.”

Camilla looks oddly relieved, and agrees with no prodding, not even a comment about the sugar rotting Luz’s teeth. 

The car ride is mostly awkward silence, but Luz is secretly grateful to have the time to keep her story straight. And her mom keeps glancing at the backseat in a way that makes her feel squirmy and like she might spill everything. 

When Camilia parks and lets them out, she stays sort of strangely quiet before hugging Amity too. 

“Just let it happen,” Luz whispers to her somewhat panicked face. The past few months, Amity’s managed to become more comfortable with physical affection from people who aren’t Luz, but a total stranger is still a trial. 

Once the two of them are finally left alone on the sidewalk again, Amity looks at Luz and rubs the back of her neck, which has gone rather red.

“Do they all do that here?”

Luz smiles, 

“Yes, human moms hug their children. It’s a good thing.”

She reaches out and grabs Amity’s hand. 

“Now come on and learn of one of humankind’s greatest achievements!”

Amity eyes the sign on the building with a look of disbelief. 

“How exactly is dairy supposed to be scary?”

The parlor is Halloween themed, year round, it’s one of the reasons Luz loves it so much. She wonders if she could submit a drawing of Hexside and the rest of the Boiling Isles for their poster contest this year. 

“Well usually it’s what it does to my innards that makes it scary, but maybe we got here early enough that they aren’t out of the pineapple sorbet yet…”

Neither of them see Camilia watching them go, hands still entwined.

They are out of the pineapple sorbet, so Luz has to settle for the dairy-free coconut ube, but the expression on Amity’s face when she tastes her mint chocolate chip is worth the price alone. 

Somehow, a date at an ice cream parlor is the most normal Luz has ever felt, and for once, she actually likes it. 

Afterwards, they find a good spot in the forest easily enough. Luz draws the glyph for the portal in the side of a tree, and turns to Amity. 

“I guess this is it?”

Amity’s looking at the ground. 

“You said Gus got the WIFI switch installed?”

Luz nods. The device that Gus had managed to finagle together stretched the signal through the portal, and allowed for some contact between the two worlds. 

“Text and pinstagram only though. Try to help King through his cat video withdrawal.”

Amity looks back up but still won’t meet her eye. Luz reaches out to put her hands on her shoulders. 

“Come on, I’ll be back on Saturday. I told Eda I would keep up with her regular tutoring sessions, and if I skip too many she’ll forget who I am and when I show up, she’ll probably stuff me and put me on display.”

That earns her a chuckle. 

“We won’t let her forget you.”

“Tell Ed and Em not to fight over the bunkbeds too much or they might come alive and swallow them up.”

“Are they like that normally or is this something you did?”

Luz grins, and shrugs. There’s a moment of silence, before she leans in to kiss her. 

She had hoped this would get less awkward. It has, sort of. Somewhat. At least they didn’t clank teeth or bump noses this time.

But Amity smiles after each time, and that’s always worth it. 

“What excuse are you going to give your mom?”

Luz rubs the back of her head and grins sort of sheepishly. 

“Azura book club? We never actually got the chance.”

Amity laughs softly. And with another quick kiss, the two turn, and utter the password. 

“Bad girl coven..”

The glyph glows, and the door opens. With a final glance, Amity steps through it, and back to the Boiling Isles. And Luz is alone. 

She always hated the end of books, whether they be schmaltzy or tragic. She preferred the series she read to keep going even when others claimed the quality had suffered. Maybe this was a sequel, the witch returns to the human world and learns to handle her magic there. 

But for now, she has to walk home and try not to be too sad. 

Dinner is only minimally awkward, and a part of Luz is pleased to be home again. 

“That other girl…” Camilia asks hesitantly, “When she gets home, she will be...safe right?”

Luz can’t keep down a smile. 

“Yes,” she lies through her teeth, though Amity won’t be in the sort of danger she’s implying, “Her family is...terrible, but she won’t be in any danger.”

She will be at some point, learning all sorts of dangerous magic, without Luz. She will be with Eda though, and King and Gus and Willow, and her siblings, and that’s something. 

Camilia puts her hands on Luz’s shoulders and looks at her, before softly asking.

“You are different somehow, mija, is it a good change?”

Luz tries to laugh her off, but she does feel different, being back home. 

It’s only before bed when a news article getting pushed to her phone makes Luz realize why her mother had been acting so strangely towards her. 

She opens her messages and sends the universe’s very first portal-text. 

“So, I’m pretty sure my mom thinks she sent me to a pray-the-gay-away camp and I still managed to come back with a girlfriend.”

“A pray-the-what?”

Luz chuckles. The Boiling Isles may have actual demons, but there are some horrors it’s thankfully free of. 

She keeps texting Amity, who tells her about how King had tried to usurp Eda’s running of the stand and how badly it had backfired. Luz reads every letter as though she was there. 

Her eyes droop. It’s been a long day, but she doesn’t want to stop talking to Amity. Not just yet.


End file.
